mnemosynefandomcom-20200213-history
Kim
Born January 6, 1990. One of the Four. He possesses an explosive Talent and has mastered the art of phasing. Kim is quirky, artsy, and simply a joy to be around. When the going gets tough, he tends to fall with the times, though people still enjoy his presence. His demeanor is oddly uplifting. Throughout his time in Mundis, Kim walks in Thom's shadow to a some extent, but becomes increasingly frustrated with his stubbornness and outright rudeness. After he and Sara save Thom from his own Chaos and get little gratification, Kim starts to question their friendship, completely unbeknownst to Thom. He realizes they have a great connection and rely on each other often, but something bothers him. Ultimately, this triggers Kim getting fed up with everything in Mundis and deciding he wants to return "home." Origins Kim is a Recall, like his other friends. His "old self" was a man who became mildly popular as a public servant. He made use of his two Talents and helped all that he could in his community. A few people recognize him, but not to any notable extent, as his old self did some eccentric things with his appearance. Oneiric Stasis Kim and the Four were collected at birth by Morqa Flowe and put into Oneiric Stasis. They grew up inside a sort of dream world (the non-fictional world you and I live in). Parts of this Stasis World were taken from the real world, and certain pieces of Mundis are thus recognizable to the four (the most notable of which being The River). Morqa connected the Four when putting them in Stasis, ensuring that each individual recognized the other three during their coma. Entrance to Mundis On July 4th, 2005, Varios Flowe freed Thom and his friends from the Stasis and placed them in Riverbank, an area that was recreated in the Four's Stasis World. Varios had been observing the Four's conditions and occasionally connecting with them (which essentially enters the individual into the collective Stasis World of the Four) to monitor their actions, and recreated a scenario that would make it seem like the Four had passed out at the Stasis World's Riverbank and awoken the next morning (though, in reality, they had awoken in Mundis' Riverbank). Talent & Abilities Kim possesses two Talents: Explosive and Trance. The former is his inherited Talent, and the latter appeared later on in life. With the first, he can go from smal pops to huge displays of fireworks at the snap of a finger. With the later, Kim has mastered the art of phasing, which darts him forward a few yards instantaneously. Kim wields two shorter blades, as he did in his PVC pipe duels with Thom. Story Kim's story is one of excitement that turns into a growing frustration. In the Stasis World, he is very close to Thom and the two share excitement for the changes they witness. Upon entering the real world, he is afraid, but masks this with excitement to keep up with his friend. As Thom is infected with Chaos and his personality becomes warped, Kim grows increasingly frustrated with Thom. He shakes these feelings upon realizing that it's just the result of infection, though. When Thom temporarily becomes a Host and attacks Amber, Kim - with Sara's help - rushes to stop him. The two are thrown into the river after being wounded, and Kim watches Thom impale Amber with The Heartbreak just before losing consciousness. After the Separation Kim wakes up to bright, white lights: a hospital. The first person he sees is Irene, a volunteer at the hospital. She tells him that Rael found him alone in the river after he left them on the way there. Upon realizing that Sara is missing, Kim panics. He recruits Rael to help find Sara, and the two are told by Austin that a figure in brown Kim saw in lapses of consciousness is likely from Vora Mar. Kim and Rael head there to find a village from a horror story. They arrive to individuals who do not speak, but telepathically whisper words into your consciousness. They explore the town, looking for signs of Sara, and eventually find her sitting in the woods outside town. Kim realizes how much he cares for Sara, and how much she's a part of him. Upon reuniting, the three visit Morqa to find out what they can do to help Thom regain his sense of self. Morqa offers them a tool he used to extract Chaos from Thom when he was an infant. He assumed his C/L levels wouldn't polarize again later in life, but saved the device all the same. The three set out for Urma to look for Thom. There, Rael is captured by Varios. After an unsuccessful search, Kim and Sara leave Urma... to find Thom standing just outside the city gates. They manage to stun him long enough to use the device. It works, but causes Chaos to gush out from Thom, and both Kim and Sara are then pulled into Thom's version of Mnemosyne. Inside Thom's Mnemosyne Unlike most forms of Mnemosyne (which use an empty void and doors to lead to specific memories), this warped version of Thom's is set in what appears to be an underground setting; Thom, unconscious, is suspended at one end by thick bonds of Chaos that attach to the walls and ceiling. Around him are tunnels that lead to specific points in his memory. The two try to free him, but are blocked by a seemingly unbreakable glass window. While exploring Thom's memory, Kim notices more and more about Thom's character, and how, while they remained good friends, Thom didn't necessarily treat him as well as he could have. This re-agitates Kim's frustration with the situation and Thom, but he surpresses these as the two explore. After each memory is explored, part of the window that separates them disappears. When the two explore a few more memories and the window completely disappears the Chaotic structure that holds Thom in place speaks to them; it is Mnemosyne herself. It speaks an incomprehensible language to the two, but they seem to understand that Mnemosyne is driven on taking Thom for herself - after all, he is a Representative. Kim and Sara reject that notion, and attempt to free Thom from the Chaotic bonds. At this point, Thom awakens, and the three unite to fight off Mnemosyne. She gives up willingly, commending the three for their strong bonds. She lets them leave, saying, "There would be no greater shame than for you to part ways." The three finally and completely reunite when they return to Mundis. Thom, however, shows little thanks, and refuses Kim and Sara's help in retrieving Amber. He leaves the two of them in a hurry, leaving Kim increasingly angry at how little he appreciates them. The two return to Morqa, who simply advises that they wait for a sign from Amber and Thom, who left Morqa only an hour prior. They decide to walk to the river, talking about Thom, Amber, and all the events so far. As they approach the grove, Thom appears in a burst of Light, Amber in his arms. The four finally reunite. (inc) Relationships With Thom Thom is Kim's best friend. They share many of the same interest, and can easily sit around all day together and be totally content. As the story continues, however, Kim feels more and more distant from Thom, realizing he isn't quite the good friend Kim thought he was. This is at first solely because of Thom's personality change due to Chaos infection, but Kim realizes in Thom's Mnemosyne that there is some truth to his doubts, even beyond the personality change. Kim's loyalty to and brotherly love for his friend conflict with this festering frustration, and that becomes much of Kim's character towards the end of the story. With Amber Kim and Amber are an interesting duo. Kim cares for her, and aims to take care of her along with the rest of the group. The two talk about their problems with Thom, and are on such a level that they can laugh about the most serious of issues. Kim sees her as someone he can always go to to just vent, and he appreciates her for that. Throughout the story, his relationship with her does not waver much. With Sara The two actually used to "date," at least as much as you could at the age of 12. After breaking up, they remained friends, though a bit of a distance was put between them, preventing them from having the same close bond the others in the group have. Upon entering Mundis, Kim and Sara start to talk more and become closer again. After the two get separated, Kim's feelings reignite, and the two become closer than ever. They see each other as a team, and build up an incomparable trust. With Rael Kim comes to see Rael as a flat-out good person that he's honored to know. Since they met, Rael has been very loyal to the Four, finding ways to help out wherever he can. When the two set out to find Sara, Kim's spirits are kept up by Rael's humor and good spirits. He is a much-appreciated companion to Kim, and his capture in Urma comes as a blow to him. Category:Characters Category:The Four